Ice, the Ice Princess
by Fabulous and Outrageous
Summary: Ice King was always a strange guy. So when he disappears for three months Finn and Jake don't care about. But they never thought he was busy raising a... daughter? But the strange don't stops here. Because as they will discover Ice has a lot of hidden surprises.
1. Prologue

AN: It's my first fic. Sorry any grammar errors. But I hope you like. And reviews are always appreciated.

You probably know, but I don't own Adventure Time or any character.

It all began in the Ice Kingdom. More specifically in one of the many secret rooms that Ice King used to use for to do strange and secret things that only he understood. It was in one those experiences that he was working now. At the moment the king was focusing all his power and concentration in a strange blue sphere radiating a huge white glow.

It was the latest project of Ice King. A project that was now in its final phase. He needed to feed the ball with the right amount of energy if he wanted it to work, but it was not so easy. The bright blue ice energy radiated from his hands to the ball.

"Just a little longer…" He said to himself. But keep the concentration is not easy and if you have a crown which stoled almost all your sanity, like Ice King's case, it's just harder. And this way the sphere blasted. The blast broke various objects and too cast them against everywhere. Including Ice King against the wall, which he slowly slid to the ground making the characteristic sound.

"Ouch! It was intense." He said to himself while rubbed him head. Incredibly the crown kept on his head. Apparently everything in the room was broken. _Gunter will have a lot to clean up after._ He thought. But his attention soon returned to his current project. Where the sphere was previously now had a lot of white smoke slowly dissipated. First the king see a silhouette, then a whole form.

It looked like a humanoid being on its hands and knees. Head down hiding his face.

"Did it work?" He whispered to himself.

Ice King was a little nervous, but he decided to approach in order to better examine his work. As he approached he saw more about the being. It was completely wet and water dropped its (because of the liquid within the realm where it was) making a puddle on the ice floor. Creature's hair was white, not very long (actually had the same length as Marshall Lee's hair, character of his fic) and was all wet as the being rest. Its skin was blue and veiny like Embryo Princess, but dark blue and more apparent of a scary way. And the creature groaned and panted.

Ice King gingerly tried to touch the creature. His fingers almost brushing its hair when suddenly the being raised its head. Blue eyes sparkling ominously, open mouth showing teeth, bigger and sharper as the own Ice King, like shark teeth, and emitting a guttural growl that seemed a wounded beast. The creature had turned his attention fully to the king and began to wade to him.

Ice King tried to say something but he was so nervous he could only mumble unintelligibly things. But he had concentration enough to do the most responsible and right thing that someone like him could do these hours: screamed like a scared little girl (literally) and backed against the wall. Where he was shrunken and eyes closed.

(Meanwhile, in the treehouse)

"Jake!" Finn yelled to his brother as he entered the room. "You hear that Jake? It sounded like a girl screaming from Ice Kingdom. Surely another princess that Ice King kidnapped." Finn caught his sword and his backpack and assumed a heroic pose. "We need to save her."

"No, Finn. Is not a princess. It's just the Ice King. He screams like a lady when something scares him. "Jake replied sitting on the couch and playing BMO without even looking at his brother.

"Really? What made him so scared? "Finn asked.

"I dunno bro. He's nuts, remember? "

(Back to the Ice Kingdom)

Ice King still shrunken and eyes closed. "Stay away. Stay away. Stay away. Stay away." He said in a tearful voice and not daring to open his wizard eyes. Despite his groans and own voice's sound he got heard the sound of wet something dragging and coming closer.

He was growing scared. But suddenly the drag sound just stopped. With a lot of reluctance Ice King opened his eyes to see.

The same creature was now nearly a foot of his. Its eyes hadn't more blue glow, now they were normal black dots as most creatures of Ooo had. The mouth just a little open making the teeth completely out of the sight. The creature still had dark veins on its face and body, but now it seemed much less scary, just inquisitive.

The creature looked Ice King and slowly extended its arm, slightly touching Ice King's beard. It looked the place where its hand was and then again Ice King's face.

"Mo… mommy?" It asked through babbling.

AN: So? Do you like? Hate? Please comments.


	2. Chapter 1: first meeting

(A few months later)

"Eat my fist!" Finn cried, punching his opponent.

"I will destroy you!" Jake shouted as well, also punching a guy.

"Finn, there's too many, man, this is way too much for us!"

"I know Jake, but we've come way too far to turn back now. We have to keep no matter what. "

"Ouch!" the dog howled out in pain.

"Jake! What happened?"

"It's my foot! I can't feel my foot! You're gonna have to go on without me man. "

"Never! You're my bro, and we _will_ do this together. Until the end!"

"We're almost there. Go get em, Finn!" said Jake, moaning dramatically.

"I'm going to get it, man. I'll finish this."

GAME OVER

YOU WIN

The words flashed on BMOs screen in bright letters.

"Yeah! We did it!" Finn and Jake jump on the couch in celebration.

"We finally beat Guardians of Sunshine 2: Paler and More Desperate than Ever." Jake turned to BMO. "Moreover, congrats to you, BMO. This game is much better than the first one and we did not even have to release the monsters of the game this time.

BMO nodded happily.

"Can you really not move your leg, dude?" Finn asked with slight concern.

"I can bro. I just wanted to give it dramatic effect." The dog admitted. "And now I am off to make hot chocolate. How about you, bud?"

"Nah, man, I gotta use the bathroom. I've been holding it since the game started."

"Finn, we started the game to 14 hours ago." Jake said, frowning.

"That explains why I feel as if my bladder's about to blow." Finn simply says and leaves the room.

"Wow. And his bladder even doesn't have stretchy powers like mine." Jake runs the kitchen and makes a hot chocolate.

While Jake drinks his chocolate a penguin suddenly burst through the wall and got stuck in the cupboard door. Jake, apparently, did not notice.

"Wow. This stuff tastes great." He says to himself, still ignoring the penguin.

Suddenly Jake hears a knock at the door (yeah, somehow he doesn't notice a penguin hurled at his house, but he notices when someone hit the door. Who understands that dog?)

"I'm coming." He says addressing the door. "But I'm warning you." He says turning the doorknob. "If you're a seller phonebook us-" He did not finish the sentence because he was bombarded by a huge windstorm accompanied by a blizzard of ice pushes him against the nearest wall.

A lot of snow is formed against the wall and an angry Jake's head pops out from it. "Ice King! This is not ..." Jake looks for his visit and his face changes quickly angry to shocked and scared. "You're not the Ice King." He says in a voice almost a whisper.

At the door of the house is a girl of 17 years and is about the same height as Princess Bubblegum. Her white hair it reaches the ground and blows slightly in a cold breeze surrounding her, she has blue skin and a gorgeous dark blue dress with a lot of details in red and gold, it is so long that completely hides her legs and feet, but it swings with the breeze along with her hair. She also has black dot eyes, but these eyes have something more. They are cold and filled with something that creeps him right out. He does not know why. They are just ... malignant and hard.

Jake is shivering, not only because of being buried in snow, but the fear of the mysterious girl. She stares at him as if she wanted to devour him. She approaches Jake, not walking but as to slide in the air, like a ghost. The closer she gets the more intense becomes the cold. Finally she gets very close to Jake and face with her cold eyes.

"Where ...?" She asks in a voice that seems more like a growl and showing glimpse of pointy fangs in her mouth.

"W-wha-wah-what?" Jake asks, unable to stop shaking and very scared.

"Where ... is ... he?"

Jake can no longer hide his fear and screams like a little girl.

(Meanwhile, Finn is coming from the bathroom)

"Dude, Ice King is screaming louder and louder. It seems like the scream came here from home." Finn says as he came back to room.

"Hey? Jake?" Finn asks but got no answer, nor did he see his brother. "Jake?"

Finn starts looking around, looking for his missing brother. But he does not find Jake in the room and goes to the kitchen.

"Jake?" He has not found any Jake's trace, but he hears the sound of something shaking. Finn follows the sound and goes to a kitchen cabinet (much like Jake, he doesn't notice the penguin). Slowly he opens the kitchen cabinet and sees the bread bag shaking.

"Why is my bread shaking?" He asks opening the bag. Then, among various breads is a yellow roll with large black eyes and shaking badly.

"Jake?" Finn asks. "Why are you a roll?"

"Because I am scared and hiding." Jake, the roll, answers.

"Scared of what?"

"The weird and scary girl who is here at home. You didn't notice? "Jake asked raising his arms.

"Hmmm ... now that you mention it ... " Finn looks up and sees a girl in his room, she has her back to him and Jake and has white hair and wear a dark blue dress. She is also surrounded by wind and snow. "Yes." He looks at Jake again. "Why are you afraid of her? She looks nice to me."

"Nice? Finn, she looks like she wants to kill someone." Jake replied worthily.

"We struggle with things that want to kill someone all the time."

"I know bro, but she's different. She has that cold and evil stare. So cold." Jake the bread roll began to tremble again.

"That's bananas Jake. If she was evil I would know." Finn's eyes become big and bright. "I can see people's souls." His eyes return to normal. "Look, I'll talk to her and show you that she isn't scary." Finn says putting the bag with Jake, the roll, on the table and going to the girl.

"Finn! No! Come back! Do not let a roll alone here. Do not let her make a sandwich with me." Jake cried desperately, but to no avail.

Finn approached the girl. "Hi!"

The girl turned to Finn creating a powerful wind that made his eyelids and lips sway in the wind, but he managed to stand. The wind died shortly after.

"Refreshing." Finn said smiling without seeming to be affected by the "coolness" of the girl.

The girl looks at Finn for a few silent seconds. Then she narrows her eyes and throws a lock of her hair towards Finn which ends up passing inches from the boy's head. Finn is a little astonished and looks towards where the girl's hair shot. He sees a lock of her hair as a tentacle pulling the penguin that somehow had gotten stuck in the door of their kitchen cabinet.

The hair tries to pull the penguin but he does not budge. She tries a few more times but the result is the same. Finally the tentacle lock pulls stronger pulling the penguin and the kitchen cabinet door together. The lock takes the penguin to the girl and she puts it, still stuck in the door, under the arm.

"So ... did you come to get your penguin?" Finn said recovering from the initial shock.

The girl looked at Finn and then only seemed to have noticed something. Immediately the snow and wind around her disappeared and her expression softened a lot.

"Sorry for the intrusion." She said with a calm voice and no trace of growl.

"It's alright." Finn assured, glad that things were getting normal. Finn made a thoughtful face. "I don't remember seeing you before. Are you new here?" Finn said.

The girl snickered. "Very new." She said with a tone of voice that suggested she was not just talking about having recently moved here. But Finn ignored.

"Well, it is mathematical to know you. I'm Finn." He turns to Jake. "Come on Jake. She isn't as scary as she seems. "

Jake was now in his normal form but still near the table and hesitant. But finally he agrees. "Alright bro."

Jake hesitantly walks up to them and stays Finn's side, half hiding behind him.

"As I said I'm Finn, the human, and this is my brother Jake, the dog. We are adventurers and famous heroes here in Ooo. "Finn announced proud.

The mysterious girl smiled with genuine surprise. "So are you the famous Finn and Jake who Daddy talks about so much? Nice to meet you. My name is Ice Kathelyn Constance, but you can just call me Ice."

"Your father talk about us?" Jake asked, forgetting a little his fear and leaving behind his brother. "Finn, we're famous!"

"I just said, didn't I?" Finn said presumptuous. He turned to Ice. "So Ice, where do you live?"

"In the Ice Kingdom." She said as if it weren't big thing.

"Makes sense." Jake said.

"It isn't so far." Finn said happy and getting worried afterwards. "But doesn't the Ice King give you problems?"

"Sometimes." She admitted smiling and shrugging. "But fathers are this way, right?"

"Yeah. Sure..." Then the brains of Finn and Jake sued what Ice said. Both getting wide-eyed and with amazed expressions on their faces.

"Sorry ..." Finn started. "... I think ... I didn't understand ... It seemed that you said Ice King is your father." Finn said with glassy and lost stare.

"Yes, I said that. Oh! I didn't give my full title. I am the _Princess_ Ice Kathelyn Constance, more known as Ice, the Ice Princess." She said proudly, and the little sanity they still had over that time. The reactions were diverse. Finn's jaw dropped. BMO who overheard the conversation merely put a DOES NOT COMPUTE in his face screen.

"Finn, I think I'm gonna faint." Jake said.

"Have a good fainting Jake." Said BMO with DOES NOT COMPUTE still on his screen.

"Thanks BMO." Jake put his arm over his head in dramatic pose and fell fainting on the floor.

(Thirty minutes later, still in the treehouse)

"Jake?"

"..."

"Jake?"

"..."

"Jake? Are you okay? "

Jake finally started to wake up.

"Finn?" Jake asked, standing up. "Finn! I had a dream too crazy. We finished the Guardians of Sunshine 2, then we won the race and used the prize money to save the orphanage and orphans. Then it rained ice cream from sky. "He said increasingly excited." But the strangest part is that there was this scary girl called Ice, and she was the Ice King's daughter." And so Jake noticed Ice standing a few feet of him and Finn.

"She was just like you." Jake said pointing at her. "Wait ..."

"Jake." Finn spoke with his brother in a parental tone. "You didn't dream. It really happened."

"Really? Where's the ice cream? "Jake asked, looking around for any sign of the precious ice cream.

"No, that part was a dream." Finn explained.

"No ice cream?" Jake asked desolate. "Finn ..." He said turning to his brother. "I think I won't believe in anything anymore. Because if Ice King has a daughter then nothing else makes sense."

"Calm down bro." He said trying to cheer his brother. "Ice must be confused or something. There's no way she can be Ice King's daughter." Finn assured and being careful to Ice not hear him despite her being at a certain distance from them.

"But of course she is my daughter." A new voice spoke behind them.

Finn and Jake turned back and saw the own Ice King inside their home. He was in the kitchen, sitting at the table and eating nachos covered with cheddar.

"Ice King!" Finn shouted surprised and accusingly. "We have questions for you!"

"Yeah!" Jake took the same tone as Finn. "First, where did you get those nachos? And why didn't you offer one?"

"I brought from home. And I didn't offer because you did not ask." Ice King said eating another nacho.

"In that case can you give me one, please?" Jake asked.

"Of course." Ice King smiled and extended one nacho to Jake.

Jake used his stretch powers to extend his hand to the kitchen and to pick up the nacho. "Thank you." He eats the nacho. "Hmmm. He is crazy but makes delicious nachos."

Finn face-palmed. "Actually I had thought about questions: how did you enter in our home, and how do you have a daughter?" He shouted the last question.

Ice King played with his nachos. "Well, the first question is easy. I'm a ninja." He said proudly.

"Makes sense." Jake shrugged.

Ice King took back his nachos and approached Ice.

"Young lady, I told you to warn me before leaving, didn't I? And how do you dare go visit my friends without invite me? "He asked indignantly.

"Actually you did not. And I didn't know they lived here. I just came to get the penguin." She said angrily. "I launched it too strongly." She said the last part embarrassed.

"Well, in that case I think it's okay." Ice King took the penguin, still attached to the door, and looked him. "Humm ... there's something different about him now but I don't know what." He said. "But it doesn't matter." He shrugged and put the penguin on the ground which went his way alone back to the Ice Kingdom.

"Ice King!" Finn said.

"What?" Ice King asked.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Finn said putting his hands on his hips.

"No." He replied.

Finn face-palmed again. "You didn't say how you have a daughter!" Finn said pointing Ice.

Ice King made a face of pure joy. "Oh, you want to know how I became a father?" He asked with a voice of incredulous happiness.

"Frankly, I'm afraid to find out, but I feel that if I don't I won't be able to live with myself for the rest of my life." Jake admitted.

Ice King was with a big smile and bright, watery eyes. "You never wanted to know anything about me before. This means that our friendship is getting stronger. "

He took Finn and Jake in a hug, knocking the nachos over in the process, and began to cry. "I love you guys. You are my best friends." He said crying uncontrollably.

"Dad, do you need to cry in front of other people? It is humiliating." Ice reproved.

"I'm so happy." Ice King said sniffling and no more crying, but still holding Finn and Jake. Obviously he hadn't heard his daughter.

Finn and Jake managed to break free from king's embrace. "Okay. Now that the sappy moment ended, will you tell us how the glob you got a daughter or not?" Finn asked impatiently.

"And preferably without crying again." Jake said.

"Of course. Anything for my best friends." Ice King said very happy. "I'll tell the incredible story of how my little snowflake was born."

"Father!" Ice rebuked, while blushed by her nickname.

"So, we're gonna hear a story? Wait a minute." Jake left the room and came back 10 seconds later with a huge bag of popcorn. "I'm ready." He said sitting on the floor.

"Jake, where did you get all that popcorn so fast?" Finn asked.

* * *

Author's Note

And here is chapter 1. Soon you will know a little about Ice's origination.

I too want to thank my Beta, MyInnerWeirdo, for the help.

And,please, comment. I wanna know what you think about the fic.


	3. Chapter 2: Ice's origins

"Where were we?" Ice King asked.

"You were gonna tell us how you got a daughter." Finn answered impatiently.

"But you just stopped talking out of nowhere." Jake added eating popcorn.

"Oh, that was because I had to wait for the chapter to start. There's this flashback too, so that's fun." Ice King said as if it was something very normal.

"Hmmm… okay…" Finn approached Ice. "What is he saying?"

"It's a thing that has to do with wizard eyes. You haven't seen it so you don't understand." She said shrugging and looking totally understand what her father was saying.

"And now… flashback." Ice King announced.

Flashback

_It all started a few months ago. As usual I was feeling unhappy and alone. My days were spent strictly kidnapping princesses, to get my butt kicked by you, and sometimes to play my drums and cry a lot and put the tears into jars. It's all really exciting, but you wouldn't understand._

Ice King leans on a window of his castle and sighing sadly. So he see on the meadow something which attracts his attention. It was two cuties Fuzzy Friends. Fuzzy people, a daddy and his son, laughing and playing together. They look very happy together. After Ice King looked in another direction in his ice kingdom, he saw a penguin mommy with her penguin baby embracing and very happy. He looked at the fuzzies again.

_It was then I had an idea. Children cheer up people. If I had a child I would have somebody to cheer me up and fill of life my cold and lonely kingdom. And finally I would be happy._

He still looked at the fuzzies and saw a sexy lady nymph approaching them. She saw the child and thought him to be adorable. She talked with father fuzzy and he said he is single. She said she wondered why a responsible man would give her telephone number to adult fuzzy. The fuzzy look a little ashamed but say he will call to her later.

_And the ladies like a responsible man. And it was in this moment I decided I would have a child who I would to love, to care and help me to attract girls._

Ice king is in some mysterious room of his castle reading strange books, wearing a chef hat which circumvents his crown like a ring and near of a huge caldron.

_Do you know? To make a child is like make a cake. You may use just the best ingredients. I follow books recipe, which I found about create life and used just the best._

_I started putting scurf of my beard._

Ice King positions his beard above caldron and start to rub it, making a lot of scurf fall of beard to caldron.

_Some tears those I keep in jars._

He grabs a glass jar full of tears and dumps in the caldron.

He dumped the content of several bottles in the caldron. Every bottle causes a shine and little fireworks of several colors to pop out.

"Pretty." Flashback's Ice King said.

_Hair of a legendary and extinct ice beast to give spice._

The king put a lock of platinum blond hair.

_Several things which I thought would be cool._

He grabs of someplace a lot of stuff and dump inside too.

_And finally part of my own essence and vital force so she would be so cool and amazing like her father._

Ice King focuses his power creating a white sphere of energy in his hands and putting in the caldron too. He wipes the sweat from his forehead after the effort to focus so much energy.

Then he moves the contents of the caldron with a huge spoon while whistle happy.

_After I moved the content and let rest for a half hour._

He drops his spoon and picks up a kitchen alarm which hits to play in a half hour. Then he sits in a chair and reading a book.

Still in flashback, but a half hour later

The kitchen alarm rings warning the Ice King that the time had passed. He gets up and goes happy to his experience.

_Finally I had to do the last and most important part of the creation of my child._

The Ice King rolls up his sleeves and gets a serious expression.

_I had to feed my creation with my own cold power to active her life and give her shape and body._

He begins to wiggle all fingers while he still focused.

_I focused a lot and started._

The energy is fired from his hands to the cauldron. After a few seconds the content of the cauldron starts to levitate and form a blue ball that keeps getting larger while is powered by energy from the king. It is huge, but eventually stops growing, but continues to absorb energy.

_I do not know how much longer I would bear. I was getting tired of all the concentration and eager to scratch my butt. There was nothing easy to continue. When suddenly ... BOOM!_

(Blast from the prologue.)

_Everything in the room exploded making a mess Gunter took five hours to clear. I recover me and started to look around for the fruits of my labor._

The smoke begins to dissipate and the king sees his daughter. He tries to touch her hair and she raises her head showing shining blue eyes and pointy teeth.

_And that's when I saw her. With horrible veins, pointed teeth, eyes glowing of a sinister way and growling. Of course some people more fearful would be scared, but not me. I was happy and gave a manly happiness cry._

_"Yeah, we heard you screaming like a little girl." Jake says in the middle of flashback._

_It was a manly scream of happiness! And don't interrupt the story! And after that she touched my beard and said his first word. She called me Mom._

End of flashback

"And that's how I created my Ice." He said sighing happily.

"Ha! She thought you were a woman." Jake said trying not to laugh.

"I had just been born, okay?" Ice said trying to defend herself. She looked at her father with a wry smile. "And thank you for including the extremely vital part where I am made of your dandruff, father." She said with a voice full of sarcasm.

"No problem, dear." Ice King said not catching the sarcasm in the voice of Ice.

"Then she was even scarier when she was just born than she is now? I don't believe." Jake said to Ice King while discarding the bag of popcorn now empty.

"Believe it. If you want I have some pictures here with me. You want to see my little Ice when she was just a newborn? "Ice King asked happy and taking pictures of his sleeve.

"Yeah!" Jake said taking photos when a blue bolt shouted creating a barrier of ice between him and Ice King. Jake turned to see a raging Ice around him.

"If you look at these photos I promise it will be the last thing you will see in your life." She threatened in a chilling spine tone.

"Ok Ice… I wasn't even so eager to see family pictures." Jake said trembling.

Ice King waited Ice to divert her attention and then approached Jake and whispered to him. "I'll show you later."

Jake nodded with a confidence look.

"Wow. Ice King, I didn't know you could do a daughter as someone makes a soup. This is all very strange." Finn said trying to organize ideas.

"I know bro. I personally would never have guessed that she was an ice princess. I mean, princesses are gentle, sweet and delicate. And she's scary, intimidating ... "Jake stops when see a furious Ice growling at him a few inches his face.

Jake returns to hide behind Finn. "Sorry." He pleads.

She looks at Jake irritated and then looks away. "Well, maybe I seem more a princess if my father gave me something." She sees the Ice King. "Something beautiful and bright which is used on the head and starts with the letter c." She said, her voice becoming more emphatic.

The Ice King looked with a thoughtful look. "A... cupcake?"He asked raising a cupcake that he had taken from some unknown place.

Ice face palmed. "No daddy! A crown! Crown!" She said pointing to her head.

"Not again Ice! I already told you aren't ready." Ice King said angrily.

"How I'm not ready? I was literally born to be the ice princesHer eyes started to glow blue and the snow and cold wind turn back to her as she floated a few inches of the ground. "I deserve a crown! I deserve! I deserve! "She shouted angrily.

"You don't dare make a snowstorm on me young lady. Or I'll remove three things that you like your room for a month. "Ice King spoke in a firm tone of father.

Ice looked at her father for a few seconds, but then sighed and reluctantly resigned the snow and the wind ceased, her eyes returning to normal and she stopped to float. But she still had a bored expression and crossed arms like a sulky teenager.

"That's better." Ice King spoke and then took on a thoughtful expression, as if having an idea.

"Hey, guys!" Ice King looked at Finn and Jake. "You will be busy today?" He asked optimistic.

"Why?" Finn asked a little worried.

"Because I wanted you to give a ride with Ice. To show to her the things of Ooo and the world. I was so busy teaching her the basic I hadn't time to show to her things beyond the Ice Kingdom." Then he added in a low tone. "And I kind of want her away from me for now." He returned to his usual cheerful tone. "So could you do this for an old friend?" He asked with big and bright eyes.

Finn looked Ice King of a suspiciously way. "You won't enjoy the time we spend with Ice to go kidnap princesses, are you?"

"No." Ice King answered simply and smiling.

Jake stared Ice King from different angles with an analysis expression.

"To me he seems sincere Finn." The dog said after analysis.

"Well... Jake and I need to talk first. Give us a minute." Finn said and then went with Jake to a corner of the room away from Ice and her father.

"What do you think Jake?" Finn asked his brother.

"I don't know. She still scares me guts out. "Jake admitted.

"But Jake, he told in the story that she only has a few months of life. She doesn't know much. Nor should know isn't polite to scare people. Why I doubt the Ice King know." They turned around and saw the Ice King ignoring totally their conversation, happy and whistling.

"Anyway, we should come out with Ice to teach her a few things at least. And if you know her better maybe you haven't so fear her later." Finn said.

"Hmmmm." Jake thought. "Bacon was more delicious after I discover more about him. Okay, I accept. "Jake said.

"Great." Finn celebrated. "Ice King, Jake and I agreed to take Ice for a walk."

"Wonder! Well, then have fun and take care good of my lil Snowflake." Ice King had finished speaking the last part when an ice screw almost hit his head.

"Father!" Ice furious yelled to Ice King, shouted glowing cold energy. "Don't call me that way in front of others. Want you to kill me in shame? "

"Sorry snowflake." He said embarrassed and dodging another iced screw his daughter his daughter had thrown.

"Father!" she cried angrily.

"It's better I go now. Goodbye and ensure that my lil Snow-"Another ice blasting narrowly missing his head. "Anyway, I need go. Bye! "And with that she flew out the door.

"This is so humiliating. Makes I want to freeze me for 100 years." Ice admitted trying to hide his face and shame behind the hair herself.

"Cheer up Ice. It's parent's obligation embarrass their children from time to time. "Jake said.

"And you should be happy to go on an adventure with two amazing heroes. I'll just get my-" Finn had only taken a few steps without looking forward when hit something fluffy and furry. He looked up and was surprised by who saw in him front.

"Ice King! You hadn't gone? "Finn asked angrily.

"I did, but I came back because I remembered something important that I should tell you." King said.

"What?" Finn asked angrily.

"Yeah, what?" Jake joined Finn.

Ice King became seriously as a teacher who is about to teach an important lesson to their students. "You can only leave Ice eating candies in an amount equivalent to five large chocolate bars."

"He's right; children must have a balanced diet." Jake said.

"But why?" Finn asked confused.

"Let's just say that you won't want to know." He said in an ominous tone with the room getting darker every word. And suddenly everything back to normal. "Well that's it. Bye. "King goes away happy and whistling.

* * *

Thanks to my Beta, MyInnerWeirdo

And here is the third chapter. Sorry for the late, I had some contretemps. But this fic isn't dead. I still will try submit more chapters in this month.

So, in this chapter you discover about Ice's origins, I hope you liked. In the next chapter Ice's tour around Ooo begins.

And please comments, or I won't know if you liked or not.


	4. Chapter 3: the word with M

Next chapter here! It was fast. But how I was in a hurry I will ask to you sorry any gramar error. Good reading.

* * *

"Ok That was weird. "Finn told himself referring to the attitude of the Ice King. "But it's the Ice King then no matter." Finn said grabbing his sword.

"Come on Jake and Ice. Let's take a tour totally awesome in Ooo. "Finn announced going out.

"Yeah Ice. Finn and I'll show you everything. The mountains, the forests, the meadow." Jake enumerated thoughtful.

"Forests?" She muttered to herself.

"You ready I-" Finn stopped talking to hear the sound of something ripping multiple times. Both Finn and Jake turned to see that for some reason Ice had ripped her dress. The long sleeves now not reached even the elbows, the skirt before covering her legs was now above her knees and showing a stylish pair of black boots that cover the legs completely and disappeared beyond the skirt.

"It's better now." Ice said casting torn dress pieces behind. The pieces landed right on top of BMO.

"Ice ... Why did you tore your dress?" Jake asked.

"We goes to places like forests, are not we? I do not get out much but remember that places like these are dirty. So this way is more practical to me." She said as something very normal to her.

"BMO has a new blanket." BMO celebrated while playing with his new "blanket" (formerly known as the torn parts of the dress from Ice Princess, or Princess Ice, indeed both ways are correct).

"The strange thing is that if you think of the level of convenience she is right." Jake said to Finn.

"Ok. But don't worry Ice. We will travel on Jake, then you won't have to worry about ruining your clothes. Although I think it's a little late for that. "He mumbled the last part.

"I liked it. It was a radical customization. "Jake said.

"Thank you." Ice said, smiling. Probably the first time that Ice spoke with Jake without he felt enormous and irrational fear dominating his being totally. Jake began to expand.

"Alright Ice. Now if you want I can help you get on ... "Finn stopped talking to see that Ice was using her hair to fly and landed on top of Jake.

"She is the daughter of King Ice, man. Remember? "Jake asked.

"Yeah, but it's still hard to get used." Finn said jumping on Jake. The dog then started walking with the two young on it. Soon they had reached the forest.

"Have you ever been outside the Ice Kingdom?" Finn asked.

"Only one or two. But really I have seen almost nothing in that time. "She said slightly sad.

"This is a tree, isn't it?" She said pointing to one of the many trees there.

"Not just one, but several." Jake said.

"Wow."

"That little and gray thing is a stone."

"Wow."

"And this dwarf tree is known as bush."

"Wow."

"And this is-"

"Birdie!" Ice said happy as a small child.

"You're right, Ice." Jake hadn't finished to speak when Ice suddenly took off following the bird.

"Hey Ice! Where do you go? "Jake yelled at her, but she was already gone.

"Jake, follow her before she gets hurt." Finn commanded.

Jake nodded and went the same route that Ice followed. They passed over tree and branches until finally they find Ice (it isn't hard, it's just how to look for a blue and white point in a lot of green). She was sitting on the forest ground with a red bird frozen in her arms. She looked at him as a child looks at her new toy.

"Ice?" Finn said jumping from Jake. "What did you do?"

"Isn't it cute?" She asked showing the frozen bird.

"You froze a bird?"

"Yes."

"Ice." Finn spoke to her in brotherly tone. "It's wrong to freeze living creatures."

Ice gave Finn a confused look. "But ... I freeze things all the time. "She looked back at bird with a sinister and maniac smile which looked a lot like the own Ice King smile did. "Everything looks better frozen."

Jake felt the fear back. And Finn was also slightly scared.

"Finn ..."

"Calm Jake." Finn tried to comfort his brother. "I'll talk with her."

Finn approached Ice and crouched near the girl.

"Ice." The girl to hear her name and turned to Finn. "Would you like if someone froze you?"

"Sure." She said happily. "Myself freeze me all the time. It's very relaxing. And if I get tired I just go out and break the ice."

"Right ... but you can break the ice if you want. The bird can break the ice, Ice? "Finn asked in a gentle tone, almost like a brother.

"He never tried." She admitted getting slightly worried.

"It's because he can't." Finn explained.

"Bu-bu-but ... I thought they did't break free because they liked."

"They don't like Ice. They feel trapped. But I bet he'll be very happy if you release him. "Finn said smiling.

Ice looked at Finn. Then look at your bird and Finn again. "Well .. okay. "She said using his ice powers to break the ice that surrounded the bird that was released so flew away.

"You did a good thing Ice." Finn said.

"Yeah. You have to learn early that freezing animals and living things is wrong. "Jake agreed.

"Then I promise I won't freeze another living creature again." Ice said to Finn and Jake. "For now." She said the last part quietly to herself. Luckily Jake and Finn were so distracted to hear that last part.

"Now that you have learned your first and important lesson about freezing things we can be back to tour. We have much yet to show you Ice. Come on. "Finn says signaling to Ice and him go back up on Jake.

Ice was already turning when the three heard a sound coming from near bushes. Finn and Jake were already in battle position just in case that was a evil creature wanting to attack. Ice while younger had already some experience and seeing the reactions of Finn and Jake carried discreetly your hands with cold energy without the heroes realize. Could be wrong frozen birds, but she thought they wouldn't mind if it were a real threat.

Tense seconds passed before a cube person emerged them. Ok, false alarm.

"Hi cube person." Finn greeted.

"Hi Finn. Hi cute puppy. "Cube person said.

"I said I'm hot." Jake replied, but the cube was already stroking him and he ended up lying on the grass enjoying the feeling. "Hey Finn! This is a good chance to introduce others peoples to Ice."

"You're right." Finn said turning to Ice who was seeing the Cube petting Jake. "Ready to interact with other people?"

"I. .. I'm a little nervous. "She said very shy and insecure.

"Relax Ice." Finn said smiling and gently pulling the girl by the wrist. "You just have to smile and show all your energy."

"Smile ... and show all my energy ... "she repeated to herself as she was led by Finn.

"Cube person." Finn said. "I want you to meet someone. She is our new friend." He said showing Ice.

When she was near of cube person she activated his blue icy aura making a powerful and sudden cold wind hit the cube. When the wind stopped the cube saw in front of him a girl with icy aura and hair flowing in the wind.

"Hello" She said excitedly and showing a big smile full of sharp, pointed teeth like razors. "I'm the Princess Ice Kethelyn Constance, but just call me Ice or Ice Princess if you want to. I am very happy to meet you. What is your name? "

The cube didn't answer. He couldn't, he could only shiver of cold and fear before the girl with frightening aura and fierce smile in front of him.

"A. .. mo-mo ... mo-mo-mo ... mons ... mo-mons ... "The cube stammered shaking.

"Sorry, I guess I didn't understand. Can you repeat? "Ice asked.

"Mo-mo-mo ... mo-mo ... "

"Mo what?" Jake said getting impatient.

"MONSTER" The cube finally shouted loudly.

Finn and Jake ran into cube person trying to calm him. They hadn't seen but Ice had a look of utter shock on her face.

"No dude, she's not a monster." Jake tried to calm the cube that had eyes closed, was shaking and screaming nonstop "monster".

Meanwhile Ice was just there, standing and completely motionless and with a shocked expression on her face. It seemed an eternity has passed (for Ice) when she finally responded.

"You called me a monster ..." She mumbled too low to any of the three hear. The cube still screaming "monster". The word had a painful effect on the young. Like if someone stick a blade in the deepest part of her being and broke inside. The word brought painful memories for Ice, memories she'd rather not remember.

"You called me a monster ..."

...

The cold wind around Ice returned much more intense than before. Her expression changed to one full of anger and pain.

"NO ONE CALL ME MONSTER!" She screamed loudly. The wind that before only flowed near her hit Finn, Jake and the cube along with a blizzard.

The three turned to see Ice floating. The wind around her looked like whips ready to hit their victims, swinging wild hair and her eyes glowed blue again. Slowly she turned her head to the cube.

"You called me a monster." She accused the poor cube that was increasingly scared.

"I AM NOT A MONSTER!" Ice shouted pointing to the cube and creating a sphere of blue cold energy in her hand. She shot toward the cube.

Finn grabbed the cube and he and Jake were able to jump to the side, avoiding the Ice attack. She continued firing, but Finn and Jake were always able to dodge the attacks.

"Finn! What do we do? "Jake asked.

"I don't know man. I don't want hurt Ice. She's just sad because the cube called her a monster. You are this way too when they say you are fat. "Finn replied.

"Ice!" Finn shouted. "Please stay calm. The cube didn't want make you sad. Nobody thinks you're a monster. "

Ice was several feet off the ground. The words of the cube still hurting her soul and echoing in her head. Still floating Ice approached her legs of the chest and pressed her hands against the sides of the head. She let out a guttural scream and a blue aura enveloped her.

"Protect yourself man! It will explode! "Jake yelled at Finn and cube person ran to hide behind a tree nearby. A few seconds later a large white light accompanied by a cold wave appeared blinding everyone. When they opened their eyes they saw that the clearing where they were and some nearby trees were completely frozen.

Finn put the cube that was still under his arm on the ground. "You better go now."

The cube just nodded and ran. Finn and Jake approached the clearing to see how Ice was. Now she was no longer floating. She was sitting on the ground and curled, long hair covering her face so they could not see her expression. Carefully the two heroes approached Ice.

"Ice, are you okay?" Finn asked worriedly.

Ice lifted her head showing a sad face. "I don't like to be called a monster." She said hurt.

"It's alright Ice." Jake tried to comfort the princess. "Nobody likes being called a monster. The cube people in particular are fearful. They even thought I was a monster when we met, but when they saw how I was cool all was okay. I know that soon everyone will love you. Here. "Jake took the form of a big teddy bear. "Give a big hug on Uncle Jake and everything will get better."

Ice did as he said and hugged Jake as teddy bear.

"Jake, can I talk to you?" Finn asked.

"Of course bro." Jake divides his body into two parts which are connected by a skin link (as he has done in episodes like Mystery Train). While the teddy bear party is still hugged by Ice, the party with Jake's face moved to follow Finn.

"Stay there hugging the other half of my body that we turn soon."

"Okay" Ice nodded.

"And now Jake? We're not even out to 10 minutes and she is traumatized and freezing things. What should we do? "Finn said.

"She just needs to find people who can interact with her without think she's a monster. Any idea? "Jake said quietly.

Finn looked thoughtful. "What do you think of Candy Kingdom?"

"Candy Kingdom?" Jake asked.

"Yeah. Just think about it. They passed by zombie invasion, invasion of fish people and invasion of Gunter clones. Near them the Ice will see just a little girl sweet and quiet. "Finn said smiling.

"Not that I don't think your plan good man. But what about Bubblegum? "

"What about her?"

"Like every princess she isn't the biggest Ice King fan, but mainly Bubblegum. How do you think she'll react when we say we brought to her kingdom the daughter of the guy who kidnaps her every week? " Worried Jake asked.

"Bubblegum is cool. I bet if she knows Ice they will be great friends. And Ice is a princess too, so it would be good for her to interact with another princess. You know, talk princess stuff and everything. "

Jake sighed. "Alright bro. Let's give it a try, but we'll have to be discreet, OK? "

"Ok bro." Finn agreed. The two got up and went to the part of the clearing where Ice was still holding the bear Jake.

"Ice, Jake and I'll take you to meet another kingdom."

Upon hearing this she immediately seemed more lively. "Really?"

"Yeah, Uncle Jake and Finn will take you to Candy Kingdom. And as the name suggests it has a lot of candies."

"I love candies!" She said excited.

"But you can't eat the living candies, we will tell you what you can eat, ok?"

Ice agreed.

"And the best part is that you will meet another princess." Finn announced.

"Another princess?" She asked.

"Her name is Bubblegum. I'm sure you will do very well. "Finn said.

As Jake grew again and Finn climbed him, Ice discreetly used her ice powers to create an ice tiara and put on her head.

"Are not you coming Ice?" Finn shouted.

"I'm going." Ice said flapping her hair and landed on Jake.

"Ice, are you wearing a crown?" Finn asked.

"It's that as I will meet another princess I want to have something to show that I am royalty too." Ice explained a little nervous.

"Ok so. Let's go Jake. For Candy Kingdom. "Finn proclaimed.

"For the Candy Kingdom." Jake cried too and started going towards the Candy Kingdom.

* * *

AN: And now Ice goes to Candy Kingdom. How will it be her relation with the candy people?  
What will Bubblegum think her? What will be her behavior in the kingdom? These and another questions will be answered in the next chapter.

And if you have any question about Ice you can ask me (probably I won't get answer all in the story, so I will be happy in help).

And I really really love your comments, so please comment.


End file.
